


Water

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Rey's mind as she's hustled around Starkiller base. 3rd installment in my little running series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

Rey was still shaken when the two Stormtroopers came to escort her…someplace. The restrains were unlocked, but a pair of cuffs added to her wrists. She was ushered out of the interrogation room, to which she hoped to never have to see the inside of again. This was the first time she was able to see the inside of where ever it was she had been taken prisoner.

 _Guest_ is what he had told here. Guests are not bound and held captive when they wish to leave, she thought. But aside from tricking her, scaring the life out of her, no physical harm had come her way, yet. Rey didn’t want to think on it, since she still needed to find a way out of here. She looked all around while stuck between the two troopers. She was taken down a few levels on one of the lifts. They stopped in front of some door; she was having a hard time telling one corridor from another at this point. The door opened and the troopers motioned her to enter, making it clear they were not going to follow.

Rey stepping into the room to see two uniformed female officers and one Stormtrooper that looked nothing like the rest. The armor was chrome and shone brightly. Rey had an offhand thought of just how many portions that armor would be worth if she could barter it, but her thoughts were cut off short by over hearing the two Stormtroopers as they departed.

“Ten credits says she’s the first thing he breaks in his next tantrum,” the one said as they door was closing, “Oh I’m sure he’ll break something,” the one chuckled, “but deal, you’re on,” the other said, causing Rey to flinch as the door slide shut.

She looked up at the three in the room with her.

“Get those off her and get her cleaned up,” came a female voice from the chrome Stormtrooper.

“Yes, Captain Phasma,”

Rey was only monetarily startled as the two officers came up to her and started removing the cuffs and then her clothing.

“Hey -what! Stop it!” Rey protested and started to fight and shove as they attempted to take her layers off, but there was a click and her eyes jerked to the armored woman. Phasma was calmly pointing a blaster at her.

“We are just going to help you get clean and dressed. That is all. Do not fight or resist, or I will kill you,” Phasma’s voice was cold and unfeeling. She didn’t care one way or the other if Rey cooperated or not.

Rey tried to not the let the feeling of humiliation fill her as her clothes came off and the two officers moved her to the ‘fresher. They explained how to turn it on after she just stared at the controls. The women were kinder then Phasma, but they were going to follow their orders as well. One was blonde while the other was dark. They showed her the bottles of soap and the brunette said the second one was for her hair, after she had washed it.

“It will make it very soft feeling,” she had said before they both turned and walked back into the adjoining room. “We’ll have clothes for you when you are done drying off,” called the blonde as Rey turned on the ‘fresher.

_Water._

Rey couldn’t believe how much water was coming out of the sprayer. It was her first time in a ‘fresher in memory and she was mesmerized as the water poured over her. Not even the knowledge that there were guards just outside or even hearing Captain Phasma issuing orders through the door could dampen her wonder, could shake the complete and utter amazement of having this much _water_ touching her at once.

Kylo pulled away from her mind then. He was glad he had looked in on how she was fairing. Even more so now that this little insight gave him an idea. If she reacted this way over a ‘fresher, oh how would she react to the heated whirl bath on the officer’s deck? He smiled as he thought about how that little amenity would surprise her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to bust up my next installment into this one and the next one to follow. I'm taking my time and dragging this out for the fun of it.


End file.
